The Least of Us
by Doppelganger13
Summary: "I don't know...I never have. I can believe in my own abilities or the choices of the companions I trust. But no one ever knows how it will turn out. So, choose for yourself whichever decision you will regret the least." As Kagome fights to get out of the confines of the walls, she realizes that titans aren't the only monsters that are out there. Levi x Kagome x Sesshoumaru
1. The World Is An Unfair Place

**THE LEAST OF US**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha © and all recognizable characters were created by Rumiko Takahashi. Attack on Titans/ Shingeki no Kyojin © and all recognizable characters were created by Hajime Isayama. Everything else is from yours truly.

.

 **SUMMARY:**

"I don't know…I never have. I can believe in my own abilities or the choices of the companions I trust. But no one ever knows how it will turn out. So, choose for yourself whichever decision you will regret the least." Levi x Kagome x Sesshoumaru

 **RATING:** M

* * *

 **THE LEAST OF US**

.

.

.

 **1  
The World Is An Unfair Place**

.

.

.

.

.

 _The world is an unfair place._

At least that's what she was always told.

Looking around her – from the overly decorated women whose elaborate makeup belied their sallow complexion and hollow smiles to the leering eyes of men who stared at the women and men as if they were less than the dust on their feet to the suffocating aroma of incense designed to hide the stench of drugs and sex – Kagome could believe that what she was told was true.

If the world was fair, would her father – a man whose image she now has difficulty remembering – have been killed while protecting his family?

If the world was just, would her beautiful mother – a woman whose once great beauty eroded slowly within the confines of the walls of this disgusting existence – be forced to sell her body or risk losing the only family she had left?

If the world was good, her baby brother – the result of a forced coupling bought with a few gold coins only two years after her mother was threatened into this lifestyle– instead of being a source of happiness would only add to the burden that her mother must manage alone?

5 years have passed since she and her mother were smuggled deep into the Underground District and sold to thugs who thought their Asian bloodline a valuable source. She had been only two at the time and Kagome believed that at the very least, her young age allowed her to forget about what her life used to be.

She couldn't even remember what the sky looked like anymore. Since she could remember, the only thing that she saw when she looked up from the ruins that made up this district was the stalagmites that hung unforgivingly from the ceiling of the cave.

"Sir, can you spare a coin?" a small voice pleaded.

An all-too familiar scene appeared in front of Kagome as she spotted a child who was probably younger than her 7-year-old self. The child was small and thin, his pale hair muddied, his clothes soiled and weathered. He stood in front of a man who looked well off. _Well off for someone in this district at least,_ Kagome thought mockingly.

"Sorry, kid. Don't got nothing to spare," the man roughly responded, side-stepping the kid. The man remained silent walking forwards, his eye pointedly away from the child that was dogging his footsteps.

"Please sir!"

Kagome stopped and watched. The child rushed forwards in front of the man – who Kagome noticed had more than a few coins clinking happily in his pockets – and knelt before him.

"What the hell? Get out of my way kid. Told you I got nothing for you!" An angry flush spread through the man's face as the child grabbed the edge of his pants.

"Please. Just one coin-"

 _Don't beg._

 _Why are you kneeling?_

 _Don't you have any dignity left?_

 _Don't you know how pathetic you look right now?_

 _Stop begging –_

"I said _fuck off!"_

The kid yelped as the man callously kicked him away, his body rolling into a fetal position. "Damn annoying orphans," the man muttered. Disgusted, Kagome watched as the man readjusted his bag strap, not sparing even a glance at the kid as he resumed walking. She glanced at the kid and saw what appeared to be his younger sister toddle closer to him. She helped him sit up, her chubby fingers brushing his hair from his face.

"Tsk."

She walked back around a corner and waited for the man to reach her. Slouching her shoulders, she adjusted her hair effectively hiding her face. She waited as the man's footsteps grew closer and as he neared the corner, she pushed forward, colliding her body with his.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, I'm _so sorry_ sir." Kagome said softly, her blue eyes widened almost innocently. "I didn't see you. It was my fault. Sorry to get your shirt dirty." Kagome put on an apologetic look as she patted his clothes, apologizing profusely.

"Tsk. Alright, alright!" He swatted her hands away, muttering about some _damn kids_ as he walked away.

"Sorry again…" Kagome called out, a smirk growing on her face, " _bastard."_ She grinned as she pocketed the coins that she had deftly pick-pocketed from the cranky goon. He probably wouldn't even notice his pants were lighter until he got back to wherever hole he managed to crawl out from. _Serves him right, selfish inconsiderate bastard_. Kagome walked towards the kid and his sister, her steps feeling a lot lighter.

"Here are some coins," she muttered, crouching down. Kagome felt a bit uncomfortable at the glitter that shone in both of their eyes as they looked up at her.

"Thanks nee-chan!" the boy exclaimed, his hand gripping the coins tightly.

"Don't mention it," Kagome mumbled, "actually yeah, please don't mention it. I'll probably get arrested or something." She rubbed the back of her head, grimacing at the idea of the Military Police barging into the brothel and taking her away in handcuffs.

The two kids laughed and thanked her once again before running off.

Palming the coins in her pocket, Kagome smiled as she imagined the amount of bread and vegetables that she could probably buy. Seeing an open bread vendor, she sauntered off and managed to buy 3 pieces of fresh bread: one for her, one for her mother, and one for Souta. _Nice!_

Her mother had always instructed for her to return to the brothel before it got too late but since it was only the afternoon, Kagome just continued to wander into the other parts of the district, mapping the buildings and passageways in her mind for future… _endeavors_. Before long, the light from the surface dimmed and only the few working lanterns scattered in the street provided the only means for light.

 _Damn it,_ she thought grimly. She could practically hear her mother scolding her for staying out at night again. She had gone out far longer and farther than she had expected. And now it was already dark outside.

 _When it's night, the freaks come and play._

Unfortunately for her, the brothel – even now refusing to call it her home though she had been staying there for the past five years – was located at the center of one of the shadiest – _and that was saying something_ – part of the district. Her footsteps quickened and her body tensed as she felt the stares of the men, the majority of whom were perpetually drunk or high on something or other, on her body.

 _Something wasn't right._

Kagome paused. The red light district was always packed with people and she could feel them brush past her as they walked and hurried by but she froze, her eyes darting sideways. Her heart beat rapidly and her breath quickened as something inside of her told her that something was seriously _wrong._ She turned a corner but she still felt that _damning stare_ on her back.

She turned another corner.

Chills slowly danced across her spine when she saw a shadow looming over her. She tightened her fist and prepared to go into a mad sprint all the way to the brothel if she had to. But before she could even lift a foot, a strong grip wrapped around her upper arm.

"Wha-!"

Kagome was quickly turned around forcing her to stare up at a relatively young-looking man. The man's eyes were half-lidded with a smile on his face, his shaggy brown hair uncut and unkempt. He tilted his head, opening his eyes to stare at her, his light brown orbs clashing with her wide blue eyes.

"Aw, such a pretty little thing you are," he murmured, that disgusting simpering smile still on his face. He bent forward and sniffed her hair. His action caused her to recoil as the stench of alcohol practically rolled off of him.

 _He was going to hurt her!_ With that thought, Kagome tried to struggle but his grip only tightened and when she was going to yell out, he quickly maneuvered her so her back was to him and his hand covered her mouth tightly.

 _Why wasn't anyone helping!_?

Her shrieks came out muffled as she fought against his hold while he walked towards the nearest alleyway. She could see the sympathetic looks from the other people that were around them but no one tried to help her.

They looked away.

They turned their backs on her.

They weren't going to help her.

 _They weren't going to help her._

Panicked and half-hysterical, Kagome bit into the man's palm, tasting a rush of blood and hearing a yowl as he threw her tiny body in the alley. She let out a pained whimper as her back collided forcefully with the garbage dump.

"Some-" she coughed as she struggled to get up, "somebody help me!"

She yelped and fell on her stomach as the man gripped her foot and dragged her towards him.

" _Somebody help me!"_ she shrieked out as the man continued to drag her towards him, her hands clawing in a pointless attempt to get away from him. " _Help me!"_

"Shut up you little bitch," the man growled out, using one hand to pin her arms over her head. "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

 _No one's coming to help me…_

 _I'm sorry mother…_

 _I should have listened…_

 _I should have come home earlier…_

Kagome felt tears leak out of her eyes and her struggling ceased as the man used his knee to separate her legs. "Someone please help," she whimpered out as the man trailed hot kisses down her neck, the stench of alcohol and the nearby garbage making her stomach turn and she felt the urge to vomit. She

"Please help me," she cried out, her voice hoarse from her earlier screaming. She choked back a sob as she felt the man's breath quicken in excitement as his dirty hands struggle to unbutton her pants.

 _She was going to die here…_

 _She was going to lose her life here…_

 _Nobody would even see here…_

 _Who would miss her?_

 _Her mom?_

 _Her brother?_

 _Would the Military Police even see her body?_

She turned her head to the side, tears continued to fall freely from her face, agonized whimpers coming from her mouth. Her eyes fell on the 3 pieces of bread that she had bought only hours ago. They were broken and covered in grime and muck.

 _Who would eat them now?_

She tried to struggle again as the monster – because how can a human being even imagine doing this to another person – lifted her shirt, rubbing his hands on her stomach and going upwards.

"So soft," he muttered, forcing her head to face upwards as he trailed his wet sloppy tongue down her neck.

Would this really be her tomb? Kagome thought almost brokenly, her blue eyes vacantly seeing the dark cave ceiling.

Would she really die here? Before she could even see the blue sky?

She had been too naïve.

She had seen men like this before. The men that frequented the brothel that her mother and the other women worked. Men that had long since left any essence of morality behind. Her mother had tried to warn her. But she had been stupid. She had thought that because she was a child, that they wouldn't harm her – not like this.

 _The world is an unfair place._

But she was wrong.

 _The world is an unfair place._

Apparently, there were people out there that were so depraved – so lost in their own darkness – that they would harm children.

 _The world is an unfair place._

He unpinned her arms but Kagome's body remained slack, her eyes continuing to stare blankly at the ceiling.

 _The world is an unfair place._

She could faintly hear the bustle and commotion of the people – the people that refused to help her – as they went about their own meaningless lives.

 _The world is an unfair place._

She felt the man lean back taking in her tear-stained face and the poor state of her shirt and unbuttoned pants.

 _The world is an unfair place._

She heard him shift around and the distinct sound of him unbuckling his belt. She briefly looked up and saw a smirk on his face as he thought he had won. There was no look or remorse or apology of his face at all. She felt his hand on her pants and as he tried to shift it down-

 _The world is an unfair place._

 _The world is an unfair place._

 _The world is an unfair place._

 _The world is an unfair place._

 _The world is an unfair place._

"NO!" Kagome screamed out, " _No! No! No! No! No!"_

The man jerked in surprise at her sudden moves and her wild swinging.

"What the fuck?!" He tried to gain control of her small body as her fists started swinging.

"I won't die here, you monster!" Kagome spit out, her former blank blue eyes now raging. She grabbed a nearby broken bottle shard that was lying near her head, and plunged it straight through his eye, feeling the spurt of blood as it rained down on her.

"You crazy little bitch!" the man spat out as he moved to pin down her arms again, his legs securely on top of hers.

"Somebody help me!" Kagome screamed out again, moving her arms wildly to prevent him from fully immobilizing her again. "Help me!"

 _This is what a monster looks like,_ Kagome thought as the man's face twisted as he rained down curses at her.

"I'm going to make you regret that!" he roared out. Kagome winced and prepared herself as the man raised his fists as if to beat her.

But before he could do so, his whole body was forcefully removed from her.

"What the-"

Breath shaken, Kagome quickly shifted her pants and sat up. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. The man was on his knees a few feet in front of her, his eyes shaking in fear; there was a much smaller man behind him, his narrow eyes cold and calculating, his blade positioned perfectly by the monster's neck, a trail of blood dropping where the blade met his flesh.

Despite what she had just gone through, Kagome couldn't help but feel a sense of vindictive pleasure at seeing the monster quake in fear, seeing the blood from his wounded eye trail down, the sweat profusely streaming down his muddy face.

Sobered up, the man's eyes shifted rapidly from left to right, his breath coming in quick pants, his face pale.

Though she didn't know it at the time, Kagome would come to realize that she would see this look on many faces in the years to come.

She would see this look on strangers.

She would see this look on friends.

The look of someone who knows that they only have moments to live before they die.

"Please, I don't want to di-"

"Shut the fuck up, you disgusting piece of shit," the man calmly said before cleanly slicing the other man's neck.

"Ugh."

Kagome looked up and saw that the man had a look of disgust on his face as he took a napkin from his pocket and wiped down his dagger.

"So disgusting. Cleaned this yesterday and now it's all dirty again. Piece of shit," he muttered, saying the last part with a definite kick to the corpse lying by his feet.

And just like that it was over. Whether from relief or from a state of shock, Kagome plopped down, her whole body shaking.

She didn't die.

She was still alive.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME**

"What is it kid?"

"It's not 'kid', it's Kagome."

"Okay, that's nice," he said in a patronizing tone.

"…"

"…"

"And your name is?"

"Does it matter?" he answered uninterestedly. He stopped when Kagome stood in front of him, a defiant look on her face as she stared right into his eyes.

* * *

.

Check out my art for this story! Links are available on my profile page.


	2. I'm No Hero, Kid

**THE LEAST OF US**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha © and all recognizable characters were created by Rumiko Takahashi. Attack on Titans/ Shingeki no Kyojin © and all recognizable characters were created by Hajime Isayama. Everything else is from yours truly.

.

 **SUMMARY:**

"I don't know…I never have. I can believe in my own abilities or the choices of the companions I trust. But no one ever knows how it will turn out. So, choose for yourself whichever decision you will regret the least." Levi x Kagome x Sesshoumaru

 **RATING:** M

 **THE LEAST OF US**

.

.

.

 **2  
I'm No Hero, Kid**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh."

Kagome looked up and saw that the man had a look of disgust on his face as he took a napkin from his pocket and wiped down his dagger.

"So disgusting. Cleaned this yesterday and now it's all dirty again. Piece of shit," he muttered, saying the last part with a definite kick to the corpse lying by his feet.

And just like that it was over. Whether from relief or from a state of shock, Kagome plopped down, her whole body shaking.

She didn't die.

She was still alive.

"-d."

"-ey kid!"

"Kid!"

Kagome jolted, her eyes flashing to the young man who had kicked the corpse to the side and was now standing a few feet in front of her. He had already pocketed his dagger and just stood there, looking wary. He looked young. She noticed that there was some blood staining his black jacket and his shirt. She remained silent as she buttoned up her jeans but winced when she discovered a huge tear in her shirt. _The monster probably ripped it when I fought back_. She fumbled around with it, trying to bring the sleeves to cover up the dark bruises on her wrists.

"Can't cover it…it's still showing…mom is going to be so worried…" she mutters. Her fingers were still shaking as she tried to fix her shirt.

"Here."

"No!" Kagome yelped, scrambling backwards, her arms wrapped protectively around herself. "Nononono. Don't hurt me!"

"Hey, hey. Just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you alright," the man's voice was deeper than she had expected and he spoke as if speaking to a frightened animal.

The young man walked forward slowly, one of his hands up, the other one holding on to his jacket. Kagome noted that he looked pained, like he didn't know what to do with himself when facing a child. She shook her head ignoring his jacket as she scrambled towards the bread that littered the ground.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused, watching as the small slip of a girl knelt in the blood and the dirt to gather three dirty pieces of bread and stuff them in a bag that had holes in it. He winced when he saw how muddied up the girl was: the back of her shirt was torn – probably when she had been pinned down – and he could see traces of blood and garbage in her hair. His eyes narrowed when he could see the development of bruises on her upper arms that couldn't have been caused by anything but human fingers. "Piece of shit," he muttered to himself staring at the man that he had just killed. _Should've killed him slower._

He grimaced when he saw the girl pat the bread down and shake off some dirt before putting it in the bag. "Look, you can't eat that now. Just leave it here."

"This was supposed to be for my mom and brother and me to share," she murmured softly. She saw him shake his head but was glad that he had left the subject matter alone.

"Fine, but just take my jacket okay? You look like a mess right now and you probably don't want to walk through town looking like that." He walked forward again but paused when she shook her head.

"Why did you help me?" Kagome asked softly. If she closed her eyes, she could still hear her voice screaming for others to help her as the man dragged her away and she could remember the way they turned away from her. So why? Why did this guy come out of nowhere to help her?

He snorted, casting a condescending look at the man that he had left near the garbage dump. "I'm no hero kid. He was a grown man that got his kicks attacking young kids. He was a piece of shit that the world is better off without."

For a moment Kagome just stood there, blinking at him. While she felt grateful for him, it didn't escape her notice that the man who saved her didn't seem to have any problems with killing another person. Was this even the first time he had done this? She shook her head clearing her thoughts. What did it matter? He saved her from a monster. That's all that she should be focused on.

"Thank you," she said softly. His face softened just slightly and a faint smile curled his lips. "I'll take that jacket now," she murmured walking towards him, thanking him again when he placed his jacket around her much smaller form, the clothing dwarfing her completely.

"So where do you live?" he murmured ushering her out of the alley.

"Uh…Tekina House…a few blocks from here…" she answered, drawing closer to the stranger when she sees the other people staring at the blood staining their clothes.

"…Tekina House?"

She felt him pause and she looked up to see him staring at her, confused. "Yeah, the brothel place…"

He stiffened, "I know what that place is but why are you living there? You look like you're only 5."

She sniffed at that. "I'm seven years old, thank you very much. And my…mother lives there so…"

"Ah, I see." His expression shuttered, his eyes going hard and frosty.

An awkward silence blanketed the two of them as they walked slowly towards their destination, the stranger glaring at the men who looked a little too closely at the small girl walking meekly by him.

"My name is Kagome by the way," she said breaking the silence. When it looked like he wasn't going to respond, she tugged the edge of his shirt persistently until he had no choice but o look at her.

"What is it kid?"

"It's not 'kid', it's Kagome."

"Okay, that's nice," he said in a patronizing tone.

"…"

"…"

"And your name is?"

"Does it matter?" he answered uninterestedly. He stopped when Kagome stood in front of him, a defiant look on her face as she stared right into his eyes.

"Of course it does! You," she pointed to him, "saved me," pointing to herself, "so we should be _friends_."

"Friends?" he said flatly, fixing his shrewd eyes on her face. "We're friends now?"

"Of course we should! I don't know you but you seem like a good guy-" she froze when he suddenly crouched down and leaned towards her face, his face not betraying any emotion at all.

"How do you know I'm a good guy?" he asked, sounding almost amused. "You know I killed that guy and I don't feel a bit guilty about that," he continued whispering almost. "Shouldn't a good guy be sorry?"

Her brows furrowed as she thought about what he had just said. Hadn't she been thinking that very thing moments after he had killed the man? But then again –

"I'm glad you killed him…" she said with no trace of hesitation in her voice.

"Oh?"

"If I could have killed him, I would have done the same…You were right, the world is better off without a piece of shit like that taking up space."

He gave her a long and level stare. He twitched when she poked him in the shoulder.

"Well, what's your name then?"

He gave her another look before shaking his head and standing back up. "The name's Levi kid-Kagome," he corrected when she cleared her throat.

"Levi…that's a nice name," Kagome said, grinning when he made a noncommittal noise.

"A little shrimp like you shouldn't say things like 'shit'," he said.

She looked up at him looking scandalized, "But _you_ said that! _A lot!"_

He shrugged, "Well, I'm an adult so I can say whatever I want but a little kid like you shouldn't be saying things like that."

He said it so seriously that Kagome would have thought that he was actually being serious if it wasn't for the slight tilt in his lips. She was about to retort back when she heard someone yelling her name.

"Kagome!"

"Oof!" She grunted when her mother ran to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. She winced as her mother came in contact with the bruises.

"Thank God you're here. I was so worri- What is _this_?!" her voice raised when she tugged the jacket off and she saw the state of her clothes and the bruise on her arms. " _What happened to you?!"_

"Some bastard tried to get a little too friendly with her," Levi answered.

"What?!" Kagome winced when her mother's arms tightened as her eyes fixed toward him. "What happened?!" Her eyes went back to Kagome as she took in her daughter's appearance again with more scrutiny. Her face darkened when she focused on the tear in her shirt. "H-he didn't…?" she got out stiffly.

"No!" Kagome sighed, putting her palms on either side of her mother's face. Her mother was starting to get that look again where she was going to start panicking and Kagome leaned her forward against her mother's forehead. "I'm alright mom," she whispered calmly, "I didn't get hurt that badly…"

"But-"

"I'm okay," Kagome repeated again, internally sighing when her mother appeared to take control of herself again.

Her mother sighed as she held Kagome's hands and gently rubbed her thumb across the visible bruises. "This is why I told you not to stay out past dark, Kagome."

"I know. I'm sorry mom." Kagome bowed her head as her mother reached forward and wrapped her arms around her much smaller form. It didn't escape the fact that though her mother sounded much calmer, her body was trembling. She rubbed her mom's back softly as she waited for the tremors to die down. "But mom, look. He's the guy that saved me," Kagome said as she pulled back and gestured to Levi who just stood there, his arms placed leisurely by his side, watching the scene in front of him with slight interest.

"Ah really?" Her mother stood up to her full height and looked at Levi, her eyes noticing the drops of blood scattered in his white shirt. His eyes widened in surprise when she smiled gently at him and bowed at the waist, lingering for a few seconds. "Thank you. I don't know who you are but I'm grateful that you saved my daughter."

For a moment, Levi just stood there, blinking, not sure about how to respond to Kagome's mother show of thanks and respect. "Eh, you're welcome."

Kagome laughed at his expression, silencing when he pinned her with a dead-panned stare. "Heh."

Levi sighed before shaking his head. "Well, see you then."

"Wait!" Kagome called out when he made a move to turn. She shrugged off his jacket and extended her hand out to him, "Your jacket."

Levi just shook his head, "Nah, it's all dirty now. You can keep it."

Kagome pursed her lips. What was up with this guy and cleanliness? She pulled back her hand as she crushed the jacket to her chest. "I'll have it clean in two days. So you have to come and see me then!" She exclaimed, smiling at him.

His brows lifted and a small smirk curved his lips. He had to give it to her. The kid definitely had some audacity. "Alright. Alright. Just make sure not to get into any more shit before then!" He _almost_ chuckled when her face twisted comically into an appalled expression, pointing to him.

"You just said _shit_ again!"

Her face puckered even more when he just pointed a finger at himself. "Again, adult," he pointed at her, "kid."

"Pft, fine fine," she pouted before smiling at him again.

 _The world is an unfair place…but…_

Kagome watched the retreating form of Levi as he melted back into the shadows before taking her mother's hand as she walked back.

… _I guess it's not all bad…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
